


Imperfect

by Schizojuc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: American Politics, M/M, Social Issues, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizojuc/pseuds/Schizojuc
Summary: Chris and Sebastian in the aftermath of that Instagram post.





	Imperfect

Chris let himself into the apartment, pocketed the key and dropped his duffel at the foyer.

“Seb,” he called out as he walked into the living area, hoping to find his boyfriend there.

Seeing no sign of him, he peeped into the balcony and the tiny kitchen area before heading towards the only bedroom.

Entering the bedroom, he saw a sizeable lump under the covers of the bed. Smiling, he took a small leap and landed beside the lump and poked at it with a finger.

The lump twitched but did not reveal itself.

“You aren’t even gonna look at me after I travelled all the way here to see you?” Chris teased.

A muffled sound came from the lump.

“What?” Chris laughed. 

One hand came out from under the covers and created an opening.

“Why would you wanna look at an idiot like me?” came the morose answer.

“Seb, come on.”

“I’m serious. You’re you. You know what’s happening in the world. You always say the right things because you’re just so kind and good and smart. I’m an idiot. Not even knowing what’s happening in the world. Thinking I’m so funny with my stupid post. Hurting people. And then defending my stupid post after still missing the point!”

By now Sebastian had sat up, pushing the covers off him and gesticulating.

Chris just took in his obviously upset boyfriend and let him finish.

“And some of the fans were trying to tell me about what was going on with the NFL players but I didn’t have time to read all the comments and thought *they* were misunderstanding me. And worse some of the racist assholes were thinking I’m one of them and were praising me. I’m not one of them! I’m not racist!”

“I know, babe. I know,” Chris whispered.

“I’m...I’m...” Sebastian’s shoulder slumped. “...an ignorant idiot.”

Sebastian sighed and fell back on the bed, facing the ceiling.

Chris shuffled to lie beside him and they stayed quiet for a while.

“Why are you even with me? Aren’t you ashamed of me?” Sebastian whispered. 

“Fuck that. I love you and I know you. You made a mistake. You were too busy to keep up with the news and...”

“That’s not a good excuse! I should be keeping up with the news. Especially in these times when we have that thing in the White House!” Sebastian cried.

Chris propped himself up on one elbow.

“True. And I know you will from now on. But you have to move past this. If you hadn’t taken it down, I would have spoken to you about it. But you took down the post and you apologized. Knowing you, you will be more careful and learn from your mistake. That’s all anyone can ask,” Chris said, running a hand down Sebastian’s flank.

Sebastian blinked back tears and smiled at Chris.

“Thank you. I don’t deserve you but I’m glad you’re here.”

“Stop that. None of that deserving crap. You’re an amazing person and I love you, Seb. I’m afraid you’re going to have to do a lot worse than make a stupid post to change that because I know how good and kind and smart *you* are. Got it?” Chris declared pulling Sebastian towards him into a tight hug.

Sebastian sniffled as he hugged back tightly. They stayed that way for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this snippet. When I saw Sebastian’s IG post, my jaw dropped. Now I am not an American but even I knew what was happening with the NFL players and the BLM movement. I couldn’t believe and still don’t believe that Sebastian would make that joke if he knew about the current news. That’s why I wrote this. It’s not an excuse for him. It’s just a way to close this matter for myself. 
> 
> Another aspect to this whole matter that disturbed me was how some fans seemed to react badly to any criticism of Sebastian. They felt that if you criticize Sebastian, then you are not a fan. To me that is some dangerous thinking. You can like someone but still challenge them on their mistakes. Not for the purpose of putting them down but for the purpose helping them grow. Anyway, this post said it best.
> 
> http://sterekhoechlin.tumblr.com/post/165767586413/since-when-does-being-a-fan-of-a-person-mean-that


End file.
